Anger In The Mist
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot! What was Rosalie going through before, during and after the stand off in Breaking Dawn? A tender moment between Rosalie and Renesmee. Please R&R!


**A/N – (I don't own twilight in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers.)**

**Anger in the mist**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I clenched my hands in fists, looking at my grimacing reflection in the mirror. An annoyed growl left my throat as I thumped the wall next to me.

How could this happen again? Twice before I had come too close to losing my Emmett, and now, as our lives hung in the balance, it was happening again.

Not only was Emmett in the firing line, but my whole family as well. There was only one person to blame, and although it wasn't initially her fault, it still revolved around her – and my brother's – mess.

Bella.

Bella and Edward had unbelievingly managed to reverse the impossible.

Another hiss left my tight mouth as I scrambled through my wardrobe. If this was going to be the end then black was a fitting colour.

Renesmee, my niece, was an angel from Heaven. I didn't hate her, never would I hate her. I just hated the mess her existence had put us in. She was too special to me to lose, but then again, Emmett was _my _beating heart. Without him I couldn't breathe or function. He was the air I breathed; my reason for functioning, and now this...mistake...had put us at risk.

I found the black leather jacket I had recently bought at the back of my walk in wardrobe. It hung there glumly like my heart did in my chest, anticipating the standoff ahead.

Surprisingly I managed to zip it up in one piece, which was more than could be say for the other few jackets before. They were spread over the floor, ripped in various places as my hands shook in frustration.

"Rose?" Emmett walked up behind me, clasping my hands in his bear sized paws.

"Emmett..." I didn't finish as I turned around, capturing his lips with mine.

The kiss wasn't our style, but as time ran out, we both needed this. It was slow and passionate, communicating to each other everything we couldn't quite put in words. I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to his body, desperate for the closeness we would probably never experience again.

"Rosie, darling, we're running out of time." His eyes held a pain he couldn't speak and I knew my eyes reflected his.

"I know." He cupped my face in his hand, smiling slightly as he held me close.

"Does this make it third time lucky?" I frowned as he treated what was to come so lightly.

"Maybe third time unlucky." He placed two fingers under my chin, lifting my head so I had to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." My voice broke at the end as I tried to keep the head strong Rosalie together.

He kissed my hair before running his hands down my arms and walking towards the door.

"Never forget that." And then he was gone, ready to fight for the existence of our family. Sobs made my way up my throat as I clung to the picture he had placed in my hands before leaving.

Our wedding day.

**XoX**

The wind blew wildly around us; my hair became dishevelled in the silent whispers.

Mist clouded my sight as snow dusted the meadow. We kept ourselves on edge as we examined the horizon ahead of us.

Emmett stood like a marble statue next to me, his stance tense but ready. Too ready.

"Don't be stupid." I warned him.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I hung my head looking at my feet. He grasped my hand, seriousness clear in his voice. "I won't."

"Promise me." I demanded. "Look me in the eye and promise me!" He brushed his thumb over my cheek, brushing away invisible scared and angry tears.

"I promise you, I won't risk it." His eyes told the truth his face didn't.

I nodded, relaxing slightly as he decided to play it safe.

We couldn't say anything else to each other after that. The wind picked up even more and the scent of an eerily familiar coven was picked up.

They were here, finally here. A soft growl left my throat, my family imitating me. I could see dark shadows beginning to form between the trees, merging into the greens that surrounded them.

"Ready?" Carlisle questioned.

I hissed at him, annoyed. How could anyone be ready for this? How could anyone be ready for the massacre that awaited us?

"No." He found my face, his features sympathetic. I didn't want his sympathy, no. For once I wanted to see the anger I knew he felt. The anger about losing his soul mate, his family, his one love to the hands of a killer.

"We have to do this." I scoffed.

"Like the two times before?"

"Yes." Renesmee lifted her head, her innocent eyes locking with mine.

She mouthed a silent "I'm sorry" before burying her head in the crook of her Mum's neck.

Edward snapped his head in my direction, frowning at me.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed. "It's not like we're going to make it out alive. Better make it as fast as possible." I muttered.

Hisses travelled around our group as Bella turned round to face me.

"Don't." I started. I walked up to her, stroking Nessie's long curly hair. "Just please, listen to me." She looked at Edward before looking back at me.

"I'm listening." The advance towards us continued at a steady pace. They weren't yet 100 metres up the meadow.

"I don't blame you, Edward or Renesmee." She scoffed, and sarcastic smile pulling up the edges of her mouth.

"Then why..."

I looked at her, honesty pouring from my soul as I took in my family's faces one last time.

"Because I'm scared of losing you." I sighed, "Losing you all." Their faces turned to mine and then, before I could say good bye, go up to them and kiss everyone good bye, a vicious laugh cut through the mist.

**XoX**

The embers glowed orange as I curled up in my favourite chair, knees under my chin. I was prepared to die. Prepared to die for the sake of my family and well, it didn't happen.

A shiver ran through my body as I realised how close we had come. How powerless we were seemed was unreal to the outcome we now lived.

The door creaked open behind me, but I wasn't ready to face him yet. I couldn't face Emmett yet, not after coming so close to losing him...again.

It wasn't the voice I expected. "Auntie Wose?" Instead little Renesmee peered over the arm rest of the sofa.

"Nessie, darling, come here." I opened my arms as she clambered up onto my lap. "What's wrong baby?" I stroked her hair with one hand, rubbing circles on her back with the other.

She clung to my shirt, sniffles invading the room.

"Ness, darling, don't cry." Tears soaked my shirt as her body shook.

"It's was all my fauwlt. Wasn't it?" I sighed as I twirled one of her bronze curls in-between my fingers.

"None of this was your fault Nessie."

"But it was." I kissed her hair, sighing as I did.

"How?"

"If I wasn't here, then this wouldn't have happened." I held her closer to me. "I'm sowwy."

"Sorry for what Nessie? You are the best thing that's happened to this family for a very long time. You're a star, unique in every good way possible. Everyone loves you to bits, what happened wasn't because of you. It happened because of how _special _you are."

She pulled back to look at me. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet with tears.

"You don't blame me?" I looked into her deep brown eyes, my reflection soft in her pupils.

"Never." She hugged me tight, kissing my cheek.

"Fank you Auntie Wose!" I rubbed her back, laughing slightly as she bounced on my lap.

"Love you." I nuzzled my nose with hers as she giggled happily.

"Wovve you more." She drabbled.

And that's how we spent the rest of the night. Me cradling her in my lap as we talked about things that didn't make any sense, laughing carelessly at random things we came up with.

Oh, how I wished she was _my _child! That I was bouncing _my _child on my knee, singing made up songs.

"Wosie?" Her eyes lids were heavy and her breathing became deeper.

"Yes?"

"Night, night." I kissed her cheek, brushing her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Good night darling." She had her head on my shoulder and her arms around my neck.

The door opened and Edward came in momentarily taken aback with what he saw.

"Is she okay?" I smiled at his comment.

"She's fine, just a little sleepy." Her eyes lids fluttered but didn't open. "Here." I lifted her off my shoulder, passing her into Edward's waiting arms.

"Thank you Rosalie." I looked at him questioningly. "You made her feel a lot better." I laughed, looking at the small, sleeping figure in Edward's arms.

"That's what Aunties are for." He smiled once more before leaving with a worn out Nessie. Emmett came in behind me and I slowly got up, walking into his embrace.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Well." He said in his most seductive tone. "Now I think we have enough time to make up for things."

"Yes, eternity."

**A/N – This is a one-shot about what Rosalie is going through during before during and after the "battle" in Breaking Dawn, alongside her relationship with Nessie.**

**Hope you liked it, and if you did, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
